Ashes To Ashes
by Erihppas
Summary: PB/Disgaea Ash accidentally stumbled into Netherworld, and Laharl, Overlord of Netherworld, recognized him and wanted revenge. Thus, they made a bet. If Ash wins, he would be free to leave this place. If Laharl wins, Ash would be his new vassal...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I have always wanted to write a Disgaea fanfic, but I don't have the courage. I have no faith in keeping the chars in-character, always afraid that I'd go OOC and screw up. This is why I stick to Ragnarok Online: I can create any characters I want as long as the setting is in Rune Midgard, aaand the character has classes relevant to RO(Novices, Hunter, Thief etc). Besides, I have absolutely no idea what to write

But lately, after reading Blu Rose's "The Chroma and the Overlord", started thinking... _What if Ash is the one who ends up at Netherworld? _The idea started to grow in my mind. I have to think up of a reason for Ash to leave Marona which was hard because he had sworn to protect her forever. It would be so easy to write an AU fanfic, writing Ash sacrifices himself in the battle against Sulphur and ended up in Netherworld… but that would be copying Miss Blu's fic… and I don't like writing AU fics.

Anyway, if any of you readers did not play 'Phantom brave', you need not worry because I will try my best to explain and describe about the places, characters and such in the game. Just treat is as an ordinary story/game crossover fic. sweatdrops

I must warn you there are some spoilers about Phantom Brave, though…

Prinny: Get on with the fic, dood!

Indeed.

**Update (10.05am, 15/12/2008)**

Revisions made.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and Phantom Brave. _

_

* * *

__"We'll be together. Forever... and ever."_

Those were the _exact_ words he had said to her, had promised her after the huge battle against Sulphur...

Sulphur, an evil being that wreaked havoc on Ivoire. Its summons has destroyed dozens of places, ending countless of lives, polluting air and water as it passed. Thankfully, it was stopped by a brave soul name Walnut, who had given up his life to send the demon back to its Netherworld, and bought the Putties (cute magical forest creatures) enough time to close the connection off for good. But that was not the point.

**He** had _broken_ the promise. The promise to protect her, to be with her forever…

It is funny how promises are so fragile... so easily broken... You can promise a friend that you would keep his or her secret, and then spread it out for the whole world to know. A demon hunter can promise a priestess that he will come back to her one day after he made his penance, and simply just vanished as if he did not exist. A female apprentice can swear that she will not come back to her master, nor made contact with him in any ways, but in the end, she went back to her master when she heard that he had turned into a book and his Netherworld blown up into smithereens or something like that.

'_At least Marona will be safe..._' Ash the Phantom comforted himself with the thought that he had made the right decision, but it did not lessen his worries. It was not that he did not trust Cauldron (the giant shark man, Marona's number one fan) or Raphael (a famous, skilled swordsman with long blonde hair, leader of the White Wolves Army) or his fellow phantoms to take care of her, but it just did not _feel_ right

The phantom knew he had other things to worry about, like where in the Ivoire he's at. He remembered entering a white flash of light, and then he got teleported into this place. The ground was bare; neither a single plant nor a _piece_ of grass can be found. Although Ash had been walking for hours, the sky remained dark as a void with no stars to light them. It occurred to him that this place has no sun and moon as well. Strangely, the sky seemed to emit a dark glow that able the phantom to see his surroundings. He did not know about the temperature or atmosphere for he is a phantom and phantoms cannot feel a thing.

'_This place reeks evil aura, just like the Island of Evil_,' Ash thought as he continued walking, hoping he would eventually reach a destination. '_Yet, the place is far too vast to be it. Could it be that the bright light has taken me to another place far from Ivoire? Possibly another dimension?_'

'_Nah, impossible_.' The phantom shook his head to dismiss his 'silly' thoughts.

Little did he know that he was right and it IS possible (and even if it's not, writer's imagination tends to run deep. They would create a perfect theory that allowed game characters to travel through other game). But meanwhile, our hero was occupied by the thought that he was stranded in the middle of nowhere and now wondered if he was going to spend an eternity in this barren place.

Suddenly, a faint orange light from afar caught his attention. He stopped walking and squinted at the source light, and thought he saw a massive shadow in front. It looked like a crook-shaped castle or some sorts.

If a phantom has a heart, then Ash's heart rate would increase. He quickly made his way towards the huge, weird-shaped shadow. He was tired of walking in this empty place, soaked within an uncomfortable, cold atmosphere. He had to stay alive, or he can never clear his name and go back to Marona again...

* * *

**An hour later…**

_Throne Room, Overlord Castle_

"An intruder?" Laharl, Overlord of Netherworld frowned. The blue hair demon was sitting on the throne with his arm crossed. Demoness Etna and Fallen Angel Flonne were standing beside his throne, and the three of them were digesting what they had heard from a messenger Prinny whom just brought news of a lone intruder who attacked the Overlord Castle, defeating (yet, not kill) every vassals who stood on his way before quickly scurrying away to fight the intruder himself.

"Gee, we sure don't get many visitors to the Netherworld," Etna remarked casually, and grinned. "He must here to either challenge you for your throne or to slay you because you're a demon, Prince! Just like the old days indeed!"

"But who would want to challenge Laharl?" The fallen angel asked.

"Hmph, whoever dares challenge me is a fool," Laharl grunted, followed by a fleeting, thoughtful expression on his face (was he ever thoughtful? o.o'), "But if that intruder defeated my vassals, he's probably worthy enough to challenge me."

"What are you going to do, Laharl?" asked Flonne worriedly, though she had already guessed the answer.

Sure enough, the young Overlord broke into a wide smirk. "Simple, I'll pound him into submission and…"

"And?" A foxy smile crept on Etna's face.

"Make him my vassal! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed his trademark evil laugh and stood up from his throne. "Come on, girls. It's rude to let our important guest wait."

There was a loud cry, followed by a sudden explosion. The whole castle shook, and debris fell from the ceiling. Dust scattered outside the throne room. A KO'ed green color Prinny whizzed out of the cloud and into the throne room. It landed on the middle of the carpet with a weak explosion. Flonne gasped while Laharl and Etna could only stared at the familiar unconscious Prinny in surprise.

"Mr. Kurtis!" Flonne ran towards the unconscious Prinny, a healing spell ready in her hands.

"I don't think you have to greet him outside, Prince," Etna remarked, looking up from Kurtis as she sensed a presence coming towards the throne room. A figure emerged from the cloud of dust at the entrance.

A youth stepped into the throne room with a sword on his right hand. He has a navy blue spiky hair that flows to the right, wearing a tan shirt with long sleeves and black rings on the front, as well as matching tan boots. A long, magenta scarf concealed the lower part of his face streamed down his back. There were a few cuts and bruises here and there, probably made by Laharl's vassals.

"Hey, haven't we met him before?" Laharl studied the youth. He knew he had seen the youth somewhere…

Flonne looked up from healing Kurtis and placed a finger under her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Isn't he the Phantom who hangs out with a green hair girl in a tropical suit? We fought them before…"

A sly smile crept on Etna's face as she remembers, "Yup, it was in the world where the prince got trapped inside a bottle mail and-"

"Shut it, Etna!" Laharl cut in, his mood darkens as he remembered that shameful defeat months ago. He turned towards the youth. "What are _you_ doing _here_? Are you here to challenge me, Laharl, **King** of the Netherworld and Supreme Overlord, _again_?" Grabbing his sword from his scarlet tattered cape, he snarled, "Are you here for my throne or merely to _humiliate_ me in front of my vassals?"

Ash was so surprised that he took a few steps back when he saw who were standing in at the throne. After being continuously attacked by a horde of demons in the castle, he had expected an evil, bad-ass, foul, malevolent, malicious, malignant, nefarious, vicious, vile, villainous, wicked, (insert words that are synonym to evil) and most of all, **TALL** Overlord. What he did not expected was the short, bratty blue hair demon and his sidekicks he had fought and won months ago… _with Marona_.

"There must be some mistake," Ash started, pulling his scarf down so that he could explain without his voice being muffled by the wool. "I did not come here to fight you."

"_Haaah_! You expect me to believe that you came here by accident, got assaulted by my vassals yet defeated them all and reached here, expecting to see an evil, bad-ass, foul, malevolent, malicious, malignant, nefarious, vicious, vile, villainous, wicked, (insert words that are synonym to evil) and most of all, **TALL** Overlord but did not expect to see the short, bratty blue hair demon and his sidekicks he had fought and won months ago? Nice try, Phantom…" Laharl smirked, before he exploded angrily, "But it **won't** work! What do you take me for, a _kid_?"

"Aren't we?" Flonne asked with an anime-worry expression on her face… y'know, the expression when her eyes are white circles, a sweat bead on the side of her face, and an unsure smile.

"Well, the Prince just doesn't want admit he's one," Etna said, smiling like a fox. "He's just tooo _embarrassed_, aren't you, Prince?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm 1315 years old! And mentally, I'm much more mature then most adults!" Laharl growled, and turned back to the phantom. "Hmm, I'm surprise. I did not expect you to come here for a rematch by yourself." The Overlord smirked. "You saved me the trouble on going to your world."

"How could you possibly challenge him if you can't even remember the name of his world, Prince?" Etna looked amused.

The Fallen Angel sighed. "Poor Laharl… First, he loses to that girl and her phantoms… and just a month ago, he loses to a self-proclaimed '_The Most Bad-Ass Freakin' Overlord in the Entire Cosmos_' red hair Overlord. Losing must be discouraging to him…"

"Shut up, Love Freak. I don't need your sympathy," Laharl glared at Flonne, and turned back facing the phantom. "Well?"

Ash sweatdropped. "I have no idea where I am, really."

"Ohh, you'll know soon enough." Laharl said.

"Really?" There was a tinge of hope on Ash's voice.

"Yeah! After you became my vassal!" The Overlord exclaimed and lunged forward the phantom, his sword came forth in a bright flash of silver, descending upon Ash in a vicious chop. He met his blade with his.

There was a sharp ringing sound of steel as the weapons clashed at each other. Fiery sparks exploded, showering upon the two combatants.

"I don't wish to fight," Ash said quickly, pushing away Laharl's sword with his and stood back. "Allow me to leave, and I will not come back again."

"I guess I'm getting another vassal as my collection." The young Overlord looked at Ash, grinning demonically. "Let's play a game. If you win, I'll let you go... But if you lose…" His grin widened. "You shall be my vassal!"

The phantom narrowed his eyes. "Deal."

In just within seconds, both demon and phantom were engaged in an epic sword combat. **DUM DUM DUM**!

* * *

**Next Episode:**

Etna: A new threat has come to Netherworld! Its name is… ASH!

Ash: Huh?

Etna: Ash the Phantom, the hero of Ivoire has ran away from his slave mistress, Marona and came to wreak havoc in Netherworld!

Ash: Marona? A slave mistress? You must be mis-

Etna: He has slain dozens of demons! Not even the great Overlord of Netherworld Laharl and his queen, the Love Freak can defeat him!

Laharl&Flonne: WHAT?

Etna: Now, our Sexy Netherworld Champion Etna must destroy the great threat and return peace to the Netherworld! But will she survive this horrific onslaught?

Ash: Wait a minute, I did not kill-

Etna: Next on Sexy Netherworld Champion Etna, Episode 2: The Phantom of Death! I shall protect Netherworld at any cost!

Laharl: That is so lame!

Ash: … Is she always like that?

Flonne: … Q-queen? -blushes-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Happy (Belated) New Year!

Yes, I know I'm slow at updating… but hey, at least I finished chapter 2! XD

The progress was slow and torturous because I took time to plot out the fighting scenes. I'm just horrible at describing and I'm a perfectionist. I had to study so many references (coughreadingotherdisgaeaandphantombraveficcough) in order to conjure a perfect description for Laharl and Ash's skill. The outcome is quite satisfying, though.

Truth to be told, I did not expect myself to finish chapter 2. Unexpected events would popped out and ruin my mood to write. I totally lost my inspiration like how I did for my RO fic… aaaand it's also harder to update during school days. I thought I would probably laze around and ended up updating the fic at the end of the year. I tend to procrastinate a lot when it comes to writing and doing my homework embarrassed smile.

Of course, I sped up writing this chapter, all thanks to certain people who blackmailed me. glares at UchihaSasukeDeathbringer and Joe aka her cousins

Prinny: Dood, you're so hopeless!

… How did a Prinny get into my author's note?

Prinny: Dood! The readers are restless already! On with the fic!

Oh fine, fine.

_Prinny: TUS does not own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and Phantom Brave! Dood! TUS would also like to thank **HikariNiwa** (also for being the first reviewer), **Blu Rose **(thanks again for the inspiration), **Lacto3.145 **(thank you for the support), **UchihaSasukeDeathbringer** (review properly next time!) and **The Zalrus IX **(you're just in time to allow your name to be placed on the list, dood!) for reviewing! Dood!_

_

* * *

_Fighting a phantom was not easy; Laharl quickly learned that during the battle.

For one reason, phantoms do not have a real body. So, normal weapons could not hurt Ash no matter how many times the Overlord jabbed his sword at him: The sword would only go through him without dealing any damage. It's like slashing your weapon at thin air. Of course, that could be easily remedied by using Overlord's Wrath, Blazing Knuckles and other elemental attacks… but Ash was just too swift, and gave the demon king no chance to use any of his skills. The phantom was delivering blow after blow, and Laharl could only parried and avoid getting hit.

It was clear that Ash was gaining the upper-hand and Laharl knew that if he does not do something fast, he would risk losing the battle… and his pride.

Meanwhile, Flonne and Etna were still watching the battle from aside.

"Oh no, Etna!" The poor fallen angel was getting increasingly flustered as seconds tick passed. It was obvious to them that the Overlord is losing. "We got to help Laharl!"

"Just let him fight, Flonne," Etna said casually, munching onto some popcorns; A bag of popcorn had mysteriously appeared on her hand! "Wouldn't our life be better if he dies in the midst of the battle? Imagine the peace without him! No stupid orders, no bratty tantrums, no-"

"Etna!"

"Geez, just watch quietly," The demoness looked irritated. She winced when Laharl was struck on the stomach by the hilt of Ash's sword, and stuffed another handful of popcorns into her mouth. "The phantom is alone. Unlike the last battle, he had no one back him up this time. If Laharl cannot beat him, then he does not _deserve_ the Overlord title."

Flonne looked sad. "But why can't Laharl just release him? Wouldn't things be easier if he did?"

Etna sighed. "Think, Flonne. Imagine you are a bratty demon Overlord. Will you release a person who barged into your castle, beat the crap out of your vassals, wiped out your entire army of demons, almost destroy your castle, and then claimed that he was innocent?"

"Yes! After all, he said he was innocent!"

"… I said imagine when you're a bratty demon Overlord."

Suddenly, a streak of red and blue swoop past the girls and slammed on the wall. The loud, deafening crash startled the two girls, and the wall seems to shake. Flonne and Etna turned just in time to see Laharl slid down from the wall and landed onto the throne roughly. The young Overlord crawled up slowly; ugly bruises were forming on his body.

"Laharl!" Flonne cried, running towards to help him.

"Give it up, demon," Ash said, looking at Laharl coldly. Besides looking slightly exhausted, he was unscathed from the battle.

"Never!" Laharl hissed, wobbling as he stood up. He pushed away Flonne's hands when she tried to help him and supported himself with his sword.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "You're not in the condition to fight, and you cannot even touch me."

The Overlord grinned. "That's when you're wrong."

The phantom frowned, and then he felt heat radiating behind him. Ash's face paled as he turned towards the back. Red spheres were hanging above him dangerously, and Ash knew what was going to happen.

"Bite the dust! OVERLORD WRATH!" Laharl exclaimed as he directed his fiery powers at Ash.

The last thing the trio saw was Ash trying to shield himself with his sword before the spheres hit him and exploded. The impact knocked everyone off their feet and dust flew everywhere, clouding the entire throne room. Laharl crawled up, ignoring Etna's loud complaints and Flonne's hysterical cries as he waited for the dust to clear. He knew the phantom was not easy to be defeated… and would be disappointed if he was.

Nevertheless, Ash was still standing. There were scorch marks on his neck and hands; his shirt was slightly rumpled. His sword was on the ground, shattered into pieces. If any of you readers play Phantom Brave, you will understand how fragile Ivoire weapons are. Weapons often broke when enemies attacked you relentlessly, and it was often irritating and troublesome when it did because your powers will be reduced as you no longer have your weapon to boost you up. Plus, it was hard to find suitable objects to use against your enemies since not much warriors are capable of using pot magic or bush attack.

The sight of Ash's sword made Laharl smirked. "Heh, I guess human forged weapons cannot compare to the weapons forged by demons in Netherworld." He mocked. "You've lost the battle."

"Keep that in mind that I fought your vassals before reaching here," Ash replied steadily, stepping into a combat stance. "The one who forged this sword is a _phantom_. And I can easily defeat you without my weapons."

"Oh? Let's see if your words rang the truth, then." The Overlord said and raised his hands. Crimson explosive spheres materialized on the sky, glowing menacingly. "OVERLORD'S WRATH!" Laharl made a throwing gesture, and the spheres show down towards Ash and exploded.

Dust started to cloud again, but was immediately cleared away by Flonne's Mega Wind. The fallen angel and the pink hair demoness were on the floor, coughing, recovering from the double impact.

"You should have used it earlier, Flonne!" Etna scolded. She stood up slowly, placed and hand on her hips and looked at Flonne with a pissed expression. "You made me lose my popcorn!"

"I'm sorry, Etna… I just mastered the spell and it was too new that I've forgotten about it…" Flonne looked at the demoness with a genuine apologetic look on her face. She studied the battleground worriedly. "Are they still fighting?"

"Like, duh!" Etna snorted, following Flonne's gaze.

Laharl was throwing spheres after spheres at Ash, and the phantom was busy dodging all spheres but some always manage to hit him. Not even the phantom can escape from the 'Overlord Wrath' cough. It was clear that Laharl is gaining the upper hand now. But will that last? Or will Ash be able to turn the tables?

* * *

"Give it up, phantom!" Laharl exclaimed as he launched another wave of spheres at Ash. "You can't dodge forever." 

"My name is ASH! Not Phantom!" Ash shouted back over the sounds of explosions. Two spheres hit his back and exploded, sending him onto the floor. The phantom writhed on the floor. His body felt unusually light and slow. Already his vision was blurring, ready to black out any moment. _'No… I… must not… lose! I… can't…' _He gritted his teeth… and slowly forced himself up.

"What's wrong, phantom? You seemed weaker." Laharl folded his arms, he did not look happy. The phantom was staggering as he stood up; his translucent body was slowly fading. The demon king knew he would not last long, and the fact made him disappointed. He had expected a long and satisfying fight, plus he had wanted a payback on what happened before. Ash and the phantoms and thrashed him badly; The Overlord wanted to make sure he did the same to him, but this does not seem like a fair fight. The phantom was less strong. His speed was greatly reduced compared to that time he had fought him before. "Did you cut training or something? Was it because your _lackeys_ weren't here to _support_ you? Your so-called _companions_ and that _green hair girl_?"

Laharl's words sparked something inside Ash. There was a mixture of feelings, a swirl of emotions. Memories of the Phantom Island, Marona, his fellow phantom companions, the adventures they had, the long journey they have experienced... He was enveloped with dark guilt and had locked their memories deep within his heart when he left Ivoire. And now his memories were coming back towards him.

He remembered Mariel the Fusionist, who was so obsessed with fusion.

"_Ash! Ash! Look at these flowers! Aren't they beautiful? It sure makes me wanna fusion it with something else!"_

Warriors, Ira (the female) and Eiji (the male). One with flaming temper, and one as cold as ice.

"_Hey, Ash! How about a spar? Let's make it two out of three!"_  
"_You'll just lose to Ash again, Eiji."_  
"_No way, Ima gonna crush him with my new giant axe!"_  
"_More like you'd become a mincemeat after the battle."_  
"_You're just jealous cuz I could beat 'cha and your useless dark weapon (short dagger look-alike weapons with nice handles)"_

_CLANG!_

"_Who defeated who? Can you kindly repeat what you'd said?"_  
"_No fair! You attacked when I was distracted!"_  
"_Enemies don't wait for you to concentrate in battle, oaf."_

The first time when Marona summoned the oh-so-cute twin witches, Eiko and Eino.

"_So, you're another muscle head, eh?"_  
"_Eiko…"_  
"_Listen carefully, you may look tough… but once I found out your elemental weakness, you'll just grovel on my feet and begged me for mercy! Ohohohoho!"_  
"_Sis… that wasn't a good thing to say…"_  
"_Oh shaddup, Eino. You, the one with the blue spiky hair! Witches won't lose to muscle heads. We fight with our mind! Ya hear me?"_

The cheerful owl family aka The Prism Rangers Otakus (crazy fans); Owzer the Owl Knight, Drier the Owl Sentry, Hoot the Owl Sage and Ninja the Owl Ninja.

"_Hoot! Go Go Prism Rangers!"_  
"_We just got the Prism Rangers: Third Season! Whoo Hoot!"_  
"_With Limited Edition Prism Rangers trading cards! Hoot!... Although there's only three to collect."_  
"_Hoot! Hey, Ash. Wanna watch the DVDs with us? Let us cheer for the Prism Rangers together!"_

Gentle, meticulous, the ever-so-caring healer, Garp.

"_Your shoulder hasn't fully recovered… Be careful with it, okay?"_

And so many others… Nelsha, the merchant was always happy to recommend him cool new gadgets and weapons (which was usually the most expensive in the list). Garr, the blacksmith who often strengthen his weapons… Yue and Kero, the mermaid and the merman… And so many others…

He closed his eyes, and an image of a certain green hair girl floated into his mind.

"_Don't leave me, Ash…"_

A pang of guilt hit his chest. He _had_ left her! He had broken the promise he made to Haze and Jasmine (To non-PB players- Marona's parents). He had also broken his promise to her! … But he had no choice. He can't help thinking what will his companions think of him? Will they ever understand his choice? Will they ever forgive him?

Ash knew he was about to reach his limit, and he was also risking his soul. Usually, Marona confined her phantoms into random items in order to avoid their soul from getting hurt. Although the phantoms would still feel the pain when they receive attacks from their enemies, it was only temporary as the pain they felt would diminish instantly after they were unconfined; the items they were confined into took the real damage.

The types of items affect the phantoms' stats and all. For example, Pillars will give a 70 increase in strength, while weeds will lower it but gives an extra boost in speed. This was a common knowledge for chromas… But not many people know the phantoms' existence inside the item affects the items itself as well. The item's endurance would be much higher and not break easily. The endurance of an item is strongly linked with the phantom's stamina. Like… say, if a warrior is confined into a vase, the vase would serve as the container, the phantom's 'body'. Vases are usually fragile but if a phantom was confined into it, things will be different. If the enemy attacked the phantom, the vase would only be slightly damaged, but that is all. If a phantom fell in battle, the vase would become vulnerable to all attacks because the phantom was unable to protect it. If the enemy managed to destroy the container, the phantom's soul would be scattered into pieces and he/she will be 'spiritless' until a chroma and a healer revived them by performing a ritual to gather and reform their pieces of soul using an item.

Marona is not with him, and he was forced to take on the demon king without being confined into a safe container. It was dangerous, for his soul was taking all the damage. Ash knew if he takes one more hit, he would be spiritless in no time… and who will save him, then? No, he cannot die. Not now.

Yet, he cannot surrender either because there was something he had to find out…

He opened his eyes and looked at Laharl, concentrating on the spot he stood. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Laharl, and kicked him on the stomach. The demon doubled over in pain. He swiped his sword at Ash, but he had disappeared again. This time, the phantom appeared behind him and punched him on the face just as Laharl turned towards him. The demon did not curse, nor did he make any sound which was unusual for the demon. Flonne had cried out his name, but he made no movement to signal that he heard her. The phantom continued with his swift attacks, not noticing anything unusual.

Finally Ash stopped and took a few steps back, his body felt lighter than ever. Some parts of him were already fading, but the phantom's placed all his concentration onto defeating the overlord. The phantom slowly gathered energy into his body. There was no turning back now; he was going to use his ultimate skill, the finishing move that has never fail to earn him victory. He had used it against Laharl before, and he was going to use it again. The phantom was going to gamble everything he had, and if the skill succeeds… '_I shall be free…' _

When the phantom was ready, he immediately charged towards Laharl. He uppercutted the Overlord, and a soft blue aura surrounded the phantom as he powered up. The wind howled around them, sounding almost like a dragon's roar. Just as they were about to reach the ceiling, Ash did a light somersault, placing himself above Laharl. His legs swung down, expecting to made contact with the demon's body and send him back towards the ground…

His foot touched only thin air, and Ash blinked. Laharl had disappeared!

"Is that the best you can do, phantom?" A voice mocked behind him. Ash's eyes widened in shock as he looked up and saw the blue hair demon on top of him with both hands blazing with fire. Laharl shook his head, almost sadly. "I'm disappointed with you."

"Laharl! NO!" Flonne cried out hysterically; it suddenly dawned upon her that what would happen to Ash if Laharl use Blazing Knuckles on him. The Fallen Angel is not as dense as everybody thought. The pink hair demoness remained silent as she watched the battle, yet her eyes burned brightly with excitement. She wanted to know the outcome and wondered if the prince really has the heart to kill the phantom.

The overlord's fist contact Ash's fading chest; both phantom and demon shot back to the ground with flames enveloping around them… and Ash knew he had lost the battle. Apart from the intense heat he felt in his chest, Ash felt that his body was getting lighter. He was slowly fading into nothingness and soon, he would cease to exist… unless someone summon his soul back. _'Haze… Jasmine… Marona… Everyone...' _The phantom closed his eyes._ 'I'm sorry…'_

Those were his last thoughts before bliss darkness greeted him.

He did not hear Laharl's deep murmur of demonic incantations, or notice a red pentagram formed around him, or felt pieces of his soul returning to him. Nor did he felt wisps of dark magic circling around his body, seeping into his soul, becoming one with him… and he did not hear the explosion when they collided onto the ground nor feel the pain when the flames scorched his skin.

* * *

"LAHARL!" Flonne cried out for the umpteenth time, her face was showed only worry and fear. The phantom may be an intruder, but killing him would be a little too harsh especially when he meant no harm at all. 

'_If Laharl killed him…' _

The fallen angel could not bear to think about it. She used Mega Wind to blow the dark plumes of smoke and dust that were coming out of the ground where both demon and phantom had crashed onto away. The floor was charred rather badly, and the carpet had a large hole in the middle. Laharl's attack created a large crater on the ground. Laharl was crawling out of the crater when Flonne reached him.

"Laharl!" Flonne exclaimed, running towards him. "Are you al-"

"Get away from me, Love Freak." Laharl interrupted Flonne by pushing her hand away rudely when she tried to support him. Apart from a few scratches and bruise on his body, there is no major wound that needed to be taken care of. He dusted the soot off his red pants. "I'm okay."

"It seems to me that the phantom has grown slightly weaker," Etna commented casually, peering over Flonne's shoulder. The demoness was slightly disappointed about not having to fight. The Overlord stole her thunder… again.

Laharl scoffed. "Slightly weaker? You gotta be kidding me. He's _HELL _much weaker than the time I last fought him!"

"Laharl, why?" Flonne suddenly remember Laharl did and became furious. "Why must you kill him? The phantom… Ash… he-"

"If you look at the crater, you'll find him in one piece." Laharl gestured behind him. The fallen angel and the demoness crowded forward to examine Ash. The boy lay on the middle of the crater, unconscious. The upper part of his clothes was burnt away by the Laharl's fire, revealing his badly-scorched skin; blood was trickling out of the corner of his lips. But something was different about him. His body was no longer transparent… and the girls could not help noticing Ash's new pointy ears…

"Y-you turned him into a demon?" The fallen angel gasped in disbelief.

The overlord grinned for the very first time after the battle. "If he thinks he could escape by dying, he's wrong. I'm not dense, and I know what was going to happen if he received my attack head-on. That's why I turned him into a demon in the midst of using my Blazing Knuckles skill. Since he lost the battle, he has to keep his word … and BECOME MY VASSAL!" He crossed his arms, threw back his head and laughed his trademark laugh. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow, prince!" Etna feigned surprise. "That was a smart thinking!"

"Of course it was," Laharl stopped laughing and gazed at Etna, a satisfied grin hung on his face. "I thought of it!" For the very first time after the battle,the Overlord yawned. "Etna, take care of the rest. Flonne, I want the phantom's wounds to be treated. Send him and Kurtis into the Netherworld Hospital." He turned away. "I'm going to bed. Fighting with that stupid phantom tired me out." Before he walked away, he gave Flonne and Etna a fierce glare. "And don't even _think_ of disturbing me. I'll _decapitate_ any _bastard_ who tries to _wake_ me up."

"Roger that, prince" Etna saluted cheerfully as Laharl trudged back towards his bedroom.

Flonne frowned, half disapproving the way Laharl acted. She could not help wondering why Laharl would transform Ash into a demon. The blue hair demon always did things for a reason (which was usually something that benefits him), but if Ash became so much weaker like how Laharl had mention, why would he want to keep the phantom alive, let alone turn him into a demon?

'_Perhaps he's really leaning how to love after all." _The fallen angel cheered herself with that small thought.

TO BE CONTINUE…

**Next Episode:**

Flonne: Hi, everybody! I'm Flonne, Guardian of Love and Peace! I disguised myself as a human and my identity is a secret! –giggles-

Laharl: Then why are you telling everybody your secret identity?

Flonne: When the darkness of evil comes forward, I will transform into Guardian of Love and Peace Flonne and battle the evil forces to save the day!

Laharl: Gosh, you really are a Love Freak…

Flonne: But one day, Evil Empress Etna sent out her evil forces and captured an innocent human boy known as… Ash!

Ash: Why do I always have to be included in this madness?

Kurtis: Consider yourself lucky. I didn't get any attention, and I'm already forgotten in this chapter.

Flonne: What significance does Ash held? Why are Evil Empress Etna's intentions? Can Flonne, Guardian of Love and Peace save the boy before everything is too late?

Etna: I could use a slave, ya know? –grins-

Ash: …Dream on.

Flonne: Next on Guardian of Love and Peace Flonne, Episode 3: The Chosen One! At last, Flonne is forced to transform into Guardian of Love and Peace! Hiya! TRANSFORM!

Laharl: I've said it on the first chapter, and I'm saying it again: That is so lame!

Ash: What's with the transformation?

Etna: Oh, it's one of those magical girls' transformations. You know… those airheads whose sooo lovely, sexy, has cute boyfriends and a tragic past, fight crimes…

Ash: … -shudders-

Prinny: Read and Review, dood!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note (12.27am, 27/8/2006)**:

I apologize for this _really_, _really_ **late** update. Yes, I'm still alive. And no, I did not abandon this fic or I wouldn't be posting this chapter. This year is just pretty hectic for me coz I have to sit for a very important exam at the end of this year. After that, I promise I'll update more often. And yes, that means chapter 4 will make its way here on December, probably even later. But I'll set my deadline to January 31st, so bash me if I'm late!

This chapter is pretty… well, unexpected. It does not really follow what I'd intended to do. Ideas just popped out of nowhere; I had to go back to the previous scenes and add extra details and such, but I guess I'm satisfied with the result.

Also, I admit that this chapter is a little rushed. But hey, I'm trying to finish it during my one week school holiday. I know I wouldn't have time to touch the ficcie when school reopens.

Well, who knows? I might revise this chapter when I have time.

Prinny: Enough yapping already, dood! On with the ficcie!

Ohh, right. 'Disclaimers' and 'Thank You' first.

_Prinny: TUS does not own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and Phantom Brave! Thank goodness for that or she'd always be late for producing the games, dood! _

_She'd also like to thank __**Blu Rose**__ (again, for the inspiration), __**Lacto3.1415**__ (for the warm support), __**Kid-author**__ (also, for the support), __**Zalrus IX**__ (whom she can't really review his fics coz I haven't seen any of the animes his stuffs are based on), __**General Badaxe**__ (his constant rants in his fics made TUS sped up her writing), __**Jophiel**__ (makes TUS wonder if her description skills is actually that good o.o'), __**UchihaSasukeDeathBringer**__ (for being a cool cousin), __**Slayzer**__ (for the really high praise. Also… coughmaronawillbemakinganappearanceinthenextchappiecough), __**Blade1986**__ (for the… eh… support as well) and __**Gatewalker**__ (for the constructive review. TUS will be looking forward to his S&S fic) for the reviews, dood! _

_Big glomps for the people who'd reviewed! Dood!_

**Update (8.57am, 27/8/2006)**:

The ruler doesn't seem to be functioning, so I'm separating scenes with the letter 'x'

**Update (9.55am, 15/12/2008):**

Tiny revisions made.

* * *

Celestia, a place where pure beings known as angels live. It was a tranquil place, filled with flowers, fountains, fancy sculptures and buildings, etc. The atmosphere was so peaceful that no one would have guessed that a certain blue hair demon, along with his companions and his vassals, had attacked this paradise two years ago.

The angels were quick with the rebuilding and refurbishing. The blows of the battle that were inflicted on the grounds of Celestia two years ago remained, but not so visible. There were also a few craters, which the angels had managed to make a use out of them by turning them into small ponds or planting a tree, hope it would grow and cover the hole. The battle left scars on the ground and a lesson on the angels' mind.

Celestia and Netherworld used to be connected with a nexus, but it is sealed by a gate constructed by angels of ancient time to prevent the demons of Netherworld from invading Celestia and disrupting the angels' peace. The gate can only be opened by angels.

There is only one person who, although he is not an angel, can enter Celestia freely.

… And the said person is currently savoring a glass of red wine in Seraph Lamington's garden.

* * *

_Field of Virtue, Celestia_

"Ahh, such magnificent wine!" Vyers aka Dark Adonis aka Mid Boss exclaimed, raising his empty wine glass dramatically. "I daresay Ivoire has the best red wine in the whole universe! More wine, my love!"

Sitting beside Vyers, a red hair sorceress of alluring features brought up the bottle of wine and skillfully refilled the wineglass. Vyers sneaked a kiss on the sorceress' cheeks, causing her to giggle.

After he took another small sip from his glass, he grinned at the seraph who was sitting at the opposite of him. "You should drink some of these wine, ma cherie! I swear, you can never taste a wine that's finer than this!"

"I'm afraid I'd have to decline your kind offer, Vyers. You know very well that I can't drink during my duties." Seraph Lamington, the current leader of Celestia smiled at his friend. He had a cup of tea on his hands to replace the wine he could not drink.

"But ma cherie, you _drank_ after the battle two years ago!" Vyers tried to reason as the sorceress refilled the seraph's cup of tea, undisturbed by her beloved's childish behavior.

Seraph Lamington shook his head. "That was different. I drank merely to celebrate the bridging of the gap between two worlds." He said with a straight face, his eyes betraying him as they twinkled in amusement. "The _binding_ of the _knot_."

"Binding of the knot," Dark Adonis chuckled, savoring his glass of wine. "It's hard to believe that two years has passed after that incident. I hope that my son did not leave any permanent damage…?"

"There's no wounds Time itself cannot heal," Seraph Lamington replied in a light-heart manner. "There were no casualties, but Overlord Laharl and his companions certainly left a rather deep impression of himself in the angels." He took another small sip from his cup of tea before he continued, "The soldiers of Celestia have never trained so diligently before; I think they want a rematch with Overlord Laharl's vassals. This will certainly be interesting indeed."

"Let me know when the friendly match is on," Although Vyers' usual grin was plastered in his face; Seraph Lamington noticed that it was slightly forced and knew that his friend was feeling guilty again. The sorceress could sense her beloved's sorrow; she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

The demon (spirit?) was unable to forgive himself for not being able to make it back on time to explain everything to Laharl and perhaps, avoid bloodshed.

Seraph Lamington had accepted Laharl's challenge bravely. He knew that it was his punishment to meddle with the Universe's affairs, and Laharl would be his executioner… but the blue-hair Overlord did not kill him, regardless of what the seraph had done. In fact, he had done what the seraph had least expected: He forgave him.

Everything went well at the end. The gap between the two worlds lessened; the seraph and the demon were content to know that the future is in the safe hands. Still, Seraph Lamington knew that the thin scar on his abdomen will never fade.

Not a word was passed between the two as they drank in silent, their minds occupied with their own thoughts.

It was the sorceress who, unexpectedly, broke the silence. "The future is secured. We should be thankful that everyone managed to pull through together," She said. It was the first time she spoke since she and Vyers reached Celestia. "In fact, we should let go of the past and strive for the future instead."

"Wise words, milady," Seraph Lamington looked at the sorceress and smiled.

Dark Adonis wrapped his arm around the sorceress and pulled her towards him. The demon was not embarrassed at his actions at all, unlike the sorceress, whose face became as red as a tomato; the seraph was unperturbed by his friend's actions.

"'Milady' is always _brilliant_ and _lovely_." Vyers said in a teasing, playful manner… before planting several kisses on the sorceress cheeks.

"After you're done, Vyers, we should get into business." Seraph Lamington said nonchalantly, placing the empty teacup on the table. "For starters, you can tell me the reason you came to Celestia."

Dark Adonis stared back innocently, releasing the blushing magic-user. "What makes you think I'm here for a reason?"

"Are you telling me that you're not here for a reason?" The seraph raised an eye brow, feigning surprise. There were drips of playfulness in his voice. "You always have a reason when you come here although I hardly accept _'_dropping by' as the one. No, it was merely an excuse for you to _interrupt_ me from my work and _hog_ my fine wine."

"Hey! I _**resent**_ that!" Vyers exclaimed with a comical shocked expression on his face. The sorceress covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"What would it be, then? More gossips from Netherworld? My spies reported that Overlord Laharl's Netherworld was attacked by a _lone_ phantom," Seraph Lamington relaxed his chin on his hands, smiling at his friend. "The phantom defeated most of his vassals, but the Overlord managed to defeat him."

"Aye, he'll have a new vassal soon after he got his permission from the Dark Congress," Dark Adonis looked please. The sorceress nodded happily. Both had the expression of happy parents who were proud of his son, the seraph thought bemusedly.

"But that's not the reason I'm here." Vyers added a few seconds later, his tone devoid of all humor.

There was a sudden change in the air; the joyous mood before seemed to have suddenly faded away. A heavy air of seriousness hung around them instead. The sorceress stopped smiling. Seraph Lamington straightened in his seat and nodded at the demon, encouraging him to go on.

"The barrier that separates the Alternate Dimension and out world is one of the strongest magic works in this galaxy, and only people with high amount of mana or the ability to open powerful dimensional portals can travel through freely," Vyers said, "However, someone managed to breach through the barrier without using reaching the certain amount of mana or using dimensional portals."

"I thought so," Seraph Lamington's face looked grim. "I could sense the intrusion in the barrier. You have no idea who did it? Or which alternate world is he from?"

"Nay, he looked as if he'd just… popped out of nowhere, but…" Vyers' eyes narrowed. "I can sense dark aura in him. Malicious dark aura…" The demon sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what is he up to, but I don't like the fact that he kept traveling around other worlds. He seemed to be searching for something, yet he has murdered quite a number of people as he travels."

"Where is he now?"

"Netherworld," The sorceress answered before Dark Adonis could, her voice hoarse and filled with dread. "Laharl's Netherworld."

* * *

_Overlord Castle, Netherworld_

It was morning in the Netherworld, though most people would not really care since the damned world has no sun. The sky was brighter, but only slightly. There was no way to tell whether it was day or night. It does not really matter since demons love the dark, and non-demons would probably have gotten used to it.

The Overlord Castle looked as good as new although the battle between a certain phantom and a certain demon was fought just recently. Neither a single hole nor a crack could be found on the walls; these prove how efficient Prinnies are when it comes to working.

The inhabitants of the castle were late sleepers; only a rare few woke up early. Today was different because most of the demons were too tired from yesterday's battle.

Standing beside the gate of the entrance, the Gatekeeper yawned. She had spent the whole night guarding the portal as there were no guards last night. Most demons were recovering in the Netherworld Hospital (no thanks to a certain phantom), and the Prinnies were too busy repairing the castle walls than to even bother guarding the gate.

Nearby the entrance, two sleepy warriors were setting up the stalls of RosenQueen Corp. Although it was not really necessary to set up the stalls in such an early morning as most demons woke up rather late, it was better to be safe than sorry. Plus, they did not want to lose any opportunity to greet a customer (plus, earning some HLs).

Meanwhile, a male warrior and a female brawler were sparring in an open, barren field just behind the Overlord's Castle. They were comparing their fighting abilities and refining their skills, striving to be the best among others.

Sitting under a dead tree close by the sparring demons were a scout and a rogue. The scout was polishing his gun with tender care. The rogue beside him was studying his nun-chaku. He gave his weapon a little swing and accidentally hit the scout with it. The rogue giggled nervously as he received an ungrateful glare from the scout.

Inside the library, a few mages buried themselves under a pile of books. Some had fallen asleep, with their heads lying on the pages of spell books. That was an ordinary sight. Most mages had devoted themselves to researching that the library had become their bed room.

Somewhere in the castle, a ronin was meditating in a hidden room… and hiding in the dark corner, a ninja watched her silently, secretly guarding her from intruders.

Inside the royal kitchen, a lone male cleric was cooking. He had a few pots of stew heating on the stove in just a few minutes although he worked alone. The sweet aroma of food spread in the castle, waking a few sleepy inhabitants.

Six demons— a manticore, a gargoyle, a dragon, a zombie, a ghost and a golem stood in the throne room, having a discussion between themselves. They were formerly known as the loyal vassals who served King Krichevskoy and they were highly respected. Those six were uninjured as they, like the Gatekeeper, RosenQueen Corp. dealers and a few wise demons, have enough sense to know not to join the fray to fight the phantom yesterday. And they were currently discussing the celebrities they prefer and arguing which one is better: Axel (the famous demon singer) or Prism Rangers.

And deep beneath the castle walls, somewhere in the Netherworld Hospital, a certain demon was troubled in his sleep.

* * *

_The gleaming red eyes of the wraith haunted him. He felt as if he was plagued by nightmares; screams from the villagers, the sound explosion coming from Summon when they used Grudge Bomb, crimson blood spilling on the ground, the Summons slurping happily on the crimson pool, and then moving, feasting on the corpses. Their tongue reached for the innards and… The sight of it made him feel like puking. _

_He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to move, to hit the Summons, to stop them from creating this massacre… but he found that he could not move; he was held in a gigantic, bony hand. _

_There was an immense pain in his chest when the wraith's hand crushed him. His body writhe in agony as the wraith's grip on him tightened. He thought he felt something inside him snapped, and pain washed over him. He could hear a piercing scream, and it took him a few moments to notice that the sound of screaming actually belonged to him. He stopped screaming; he could not breathe. He struggled to take in some air, but his lungs rejected the polluted air. He ended up feeling sick instead._

_The place seemed to be blurring, running. When he blinked, he felt tears running on his cheeks. _

_He tried fighting the darkness that was slowly consuming him. Anger and hatred pent up inside him. Sulphur had taken away his home, his family, his happiness… _

_But what angered him was _his_ inability to stop It._

_Just as he thought that his bones were going to crack from physical pressure, the wraith suddenly growled and released him. Instead of hitting the hard ground, a pair of strong arms caught him. He tried to look at the face of his savior, but he could see only a sea of green and blue._

_And then, darkness…_

_

* * *

__Ward Room, Netherworld Hospital_

Ruby orbs flew opened. His visions blurry, he stared at the blank white ceiling of Netherworld Hospital. He was aware of the dim surroundings, brightened only with candles; the medicinal scent; the snoring of sleeping demons; the soft footsteps of healers checking on their patients.

'_Where… am… I?'_

Ash felt warm, and his limbs felt strangely heavy. He frowned; phantoms were never burdened by their body weight. But why did he feel so unusually heavy? The covers on him felt like sheets of lead, yet it slid away from his body with ease and pooled around his stomach as he sat up.

His ears were tinged red from embarrassment when he noticed the upper part of his body was bare, save for the white bandages around his chest that covered his wounds. He was silently thankful that he still had his pants on.

A sudden thought dawned upon him.

'_How did the healers touched me? Wouldn't their hands go through me if they do?''_

Ash knew that there was something different about him when he woke up, but he could not seem to place his hands on it.

Briefly surveying the dark room, he found out that he was in a place that looked like a hospital ward. All the demons in the room were sound asleep, some were heavily bandaged. Unaware of him watching, the healers were working their healing spells on the ones who got the worse. Later, Ash realized, with surprise, that those were the demons who challenged him when he entered the Overlord's castle.

Ash suddenly thought that it was a good idea to leave now; he does not want to face the demons' wrath when they wake up. Not wanting to arouse the healers' attention, he tip-toed out of the room without making even a slightest noise, flinching when he felt his legs burning from the freezing touch of the dark marble floor.

The boy was determined to find a way out of this hell hole.

* * *

**Next Episode**:

Etna: Love… is in the air!

Flonne: Oh, Etna! I'm glad that that you finally accept lov-

Etna: The students of Netherworld High are prepared for this evil day known as… Valentine's Day!

Kurtis: I'm surprised she even knew what Valentine's Day is. It's supposed to be a holiday for humans in Earth.

Etna: Chocolates and flowers are practically everywhere! Everyone seems to be excited as they waited for the day to come…

Flonne: Wow, sounds like fun!

Etna: Yet, Etna, the sexiest, spunkiest high school girl in Netherworld High is unperturbed! Although many male students were dying to take her out, yet she rejects all of them.

Ash: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Etna: But when a new boy comes to town, Etna felt a warm feeling bubbling in a heart as she looks at him. Could it be… love?

Flonne: Oh my goodness! Etna! You're starti-

Etna: -cuts her off- Etna tries to impress him with her sexiness and spunkiness, but she found out that the new boy, Ash, was hurt from the past and had decided to shut out love from his heart.

Flonne: That's horrible! –teary eyes-

Ash: That's stupid. I would never do that.

Etna: Will Ash be able to love again? Can Etna heal his wounded soul? Or will her Valentine's Day turn into a disaster?

Flonne: He must love! He must! Love is what makes the world goes around! –clasps hand and pray- Ohh, Seraph Lamington…

Ash: H-hey, it's not that I really shut out love from my heart!

Etna: Next on Sexy and Spunky High School Girl Etna, Episode 4: Keys to His Soul! I, Etna shall find out Ash's past and heal his scarred heart!

Ash: sigh Why am I always involved in this madness?

Laharl: This chapter sucks coz I'm not in it.

TUS: Well, you'll have better luck in the next chappie. By the way, could anyone provide me the names of the ronin who stands in front of the Netherworld Hospital and the RosenQueen Co. shopkeepers? Do they have a fixed name or are they random? Help is kindly appreciated!

Prinny: Now click the 'Review' button below, dood! Constructive critiscm and ideas are welcome, dood!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress' Note (11.52am, 14/12/08):**

_So, how long has it been since the last update? Does anyone still remember this fic? =D_

_I've changed my pen name to Erihppas because it's shorter and simpler. At least it's more positive that 'The Useless Sempai'! D=_

_Anyway, this chapter wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for a good friend of mine. It was difficult to continue Ashes to Ashes when I lost my thumbdrive that contained the half-complete chapter 4 of this fic (and the rest of my half-written stories, GBA files, etc.). I had to endure the heartbreak because I didn't back-up my files. However, it was the reviews, alerts and favourites that regain my confidence (albeit slowly). And then, there's Disgaea DS that helps regain my interest, and the announcement of Phantom Brave on Wii... ... MEEP! -cough- It also helps when there's someone who is a Disgaea fan and nags at me in reality, and today happens to be that someone's birthday._

_Happy Birthday, Li-Lynn~ X3_

_For those who have waited for 2 years, I'm sorry that you have to wait and I thank you for your patience. -hugs-_

_For those who have bothered to review, who have added this fic to their alert and favs (despite the date of the last update), I thank you for your support. You have no idea how much your actions have isnpired me, even if it costs only a little of your effort. =3_

_And readers, bear with me. My writing skills are a bit rusty, so I may not be as descriptive as the previous chapters._

_Alrighty, let's get the story rolling!_

**_Update (10.12am, 15/12/08) _**

_Revised Mid-Boss' letter. Corrected some mistakes. Add a few descriptions.  
_

_Disclaimer: Erihppas does not own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and Phantom Brave._

* * *

Somewhere in the Overlord's Castle, a television crackled to life.

_Shhhhhhrrrrrrrrrkkh!! _[terrible imitation of a crackling TV]

"Urgh, it's not working again!" A female archer, Julienne, frowned as she thumped the ancient, battered box with her hand. "I _so_ don't want to miss this..."

"Relax, m'dear," A male warrior, Fei-Hung, said, not looking up from his task of wiping the blade of a Diabolic Axe with a cloth. Judging from the tone of his tone, he was saying it out of habit instead of concern. "We could always catch what we'd missed on the newspaper."

"But it's my only source of entertainment!" She pouted, giving the TV another hard thump. "And it'd be hours before somebody buy from the store!"

The TV suddenly flickered, and the SatelliTV newsdesk came into sight.

"Oh yay! We're just in time!" Julienne clapped happily. Fei-Hung merely shook his head with a smile.

_"It's 6 o'clock and time for the news!" The white stuffed bunny, Usagi-san, announced professionally. One would wonder how it could talk when its mouth was sewed together in a criss-cross manner. "We are broadcasting to all Netherworlds and throughout space in GigaVision."_

_"..." The petite blue-haired girl with a red ribbon ...'ed. She was known as Pleinair, and one would also wonder how she could become a newscaster when all she said was ellipses._

_"Before we begin our news, we have an announcement to make," Usagi-san continued, casually producing a cardboard from the desk. "It is a challenge to a Overlord Laharl. I cannot fathom why this letter wasn't sent directly to the Overlord himself, but a newscaster gotta do what a newscaster's gotta do."_

_"..." Pleinair ...'ed again._

_"Now, let us see what's written on the cardboard... We challenge you into a baseball game, dood!" Usagi-san placed the cardboard down. "How odd. I was quite certain that the one who wrote the letter to us isn't a Prinny..."_

_"..." Pleinair looked at Usagi-san coolly._

_"..." Her cold glance made the stuffed bunny nervous; he flipped the cardboard... and blinked. "Oh, forgive me, folks. Apparently the real challenge was written at the _other side_ of the cardboard," He chuckled nervously, and cleared his throat. "Well, let's see what it says..."_

_"Overlord Laharl,_

_I, Vyers a.k.a Dark Adonis, challenge you on a friendly duel!  
_

_If you choose to decline my challenge, your embarrassing secrets should be revealed throughout the Netherworld... For instance, you are actually a fan of the Prism Rangers!_

_I await your arrival at the place we first met. __I look forward to our battle."  
_

_"And that is all," Usagi-san placed the cardboard on the table. "Now let's get onto the news."_

_"..." Pleinair closed her eyes, seemingly relieved._

_"We have a special report on Overlord Zetta and Salome's Weddi-"_

The TV died.

Julienne let out a shrill cry and swung an arm, knocking the TV off the counter. It crashed onto the ground violently.

"Looks like it's time to get a new TV," Fei-Hung did not even raise an eyebrow when his partner collapsed onto the ground and bawled, which meant her reaction and behavior was common as well. All his concentration was placed on the dirty axe. He was rubbing with all his might. "Mm, this is tough."

Both did not noticed that a certain phantom demon had walked past their counter, heading towards the exit...

* * *

The slight bobbing of her head told Ash that the Dimensional Gatekeeper was dozing off.

_'Had she been guarding the portal for the entire night?'_ He wondered. He thought she must be really tired when the loud crashing did not even arouse her from her slumber. The cleric may be his enemy, but he could not help but feel sorry for her. However, he would still have to wake her up if he wanted leave the castle. He hoped that he did not have to resort to violence. He dislike harming females. After making sure the coast was clear, he cleared his throat, hoping it was enough to wake her.

Nothing happened.

"Um... Excuse me, ma'am?"

Miraculously, Ash's polite voice caused the Gatekeeper to snapped out of her drowsiness.

"It seems that I have dozed off," She bowed her head, embarrassed and apologetic. Ash noticed that her eyes was still closed as she spoke. "May I help you?"

"I would like to leave the castle. If you may...?"

She raised her head, still looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but King Laharl had specifically ordered me _not_ to let anyone out (or in) for today."

No, there must be a way. He had to try again. "Couldn't you make an allowance just this once?"

She shook her head, her long golden locks swished beautifully along with her face as she did. "All gates to the Overlord's Castle are closed until further notice is given. It is best that you return to the Netherworld Hospital now... _Phantom Ash._"

Upon hearing his name, the phantom demon immediately stepped into his fighting stance; two legs widely apart, an arm stretched before him and a fist by his chin. "You know who I am, then you should know how strong I am," He growled, trying to sound threatening. He hoped it was enough to scare her to open the gates. He hoped she could sense his seriousness. "Let me pass through the gate. Please."

Her smile did not even waver. "For a strong fighter, you sound... _desperate_."

His confidence did not falter. "For her sake, I will not fail."

As both were unyielding, it seemed that a fight was inevitable...

.

.

Suddenly, Ash felt something large and thick gripped his leg firmly and, without warning, his feet touched air... and his world turned upside down. "Wha?" was the only thing Ash could muster before he felt his stomach churn. His head was starting to spin, but he caught sight of the Gatekeeper's amused smile, sparkly stars, the rocky ground, brief flashes of darkness, a closed wooden door, and a pair of yellow orbs in the midst of the sea of whiteness.

"So, this is the new kid?" A baritone voice rumbled. It took Ash some time to realize that the 'something hard' and 'yellow orbs in the midst of the sea of whiteness' was actually a golem. And he was currently dangling upside down, like a "He's the one the prince had been ranting before?"

_'Prince? I thought he's an Overlord!'_

"Yes, Goleck," The Gatekeeper sounded amused. "Although the tables have turned."

"Hey, Claris," A gargoyle hopped forward, his attention was at the Gatekeeper. "The new boy didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He did not, Gargo," She shook her head. "Thank you for your concern."

_'So, she has a name... But why haven't I seen any of them before?'_

Ash felt a presence behind him. He strained his neck and came face-to-face with a white face with two beady eyes. "I'm surprised that that the spell works!" The ghost's voice was high and chirpy, seemingly excited. Its sleeves brushed his exposed chest, and he could not help but shudder. "He really looks like a demon!"

_'A demon?'_

The cleric-slash-Gatekeeper tilted her head. "He does, doesn't he, Ghoss?"

"It wouldn't take long for him to turn into one if he stays here," The manticore beside the ghost commented. It pressed its nose on his back and inhaled his scent deeply. "Mmm... He even smells like one. Check out this kid, Dratti."

_'W-W-W-What the heck!? What are they trying to do with me!?'_

Dratti happens to be the dragon of the pack. "Manty, you're scaring this poor boy," Dratti looked at its comrade disapprovingly. After inspecting him, the dragon's eyes seemed to gleam. "He doesn't look half bad."

"The two generations of the Overlord has chosen a zombie as their vassal," A zombie remarked in his raspy voice proudly. "What does it said about us undeads?"

_'What zombie?'_

Manty snorted. "He's no zombie, Zommie. He's bandaged because he's injured."

"He looks even paler than a demon," Ghoss chirped. "Like a ghost~!"

Gargo frowned. "Goleck, perhaps you should put him down."

"No can do," The golem disagreed. "He might escape."

"He looks too sick to do so," Dratti leaned closer to inspect him. "Look, he can't even say a thing."

"You're the Overlord's vassals?" Ash managed to rasp, and instantly regret it when he felt even more nauseous than ever. He could not understand why the demons erupted into laughter, but he regretted talking; Goleck's arm was shaking when he laughed, and Ash's stomach did flips in response.

"Laharl's? No way!" Manty was chortling.

"We would never work for the prince." Goleck was wiping off tears of mirth.

"Not in a million years!" Ghoss giggled.

"No, phantom," Gargo was the first who calmed down enough to speak seriously. "We once served the late Overlord, King Krichevskoy."

"And we will always do!" Zommie added, still shaking from laughter.

"But we do accept Laharl as the Netherworld's Overlord," Dratti sounded thoughtful. "It's just that, well, it's... complicated."

"What are you guys doing to my vassal-to-be?" asked a familiar voice of authority and childishness.

Ash cursed his bad luck. Goleck's body might block his sight, but he could recognize that bratty voice anywhere.

Claris bowed as how one would bow to his or her king. "Prince."

"He was trying to escape, prince," Goleck grinned. "But I got him. Yup."

Zommie furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to think. "Actually, I think he was trying to make some moves on our Dimensional Gatekeeper."

"Hmph, he wouldn't be able to escape. I ordered all the gates to be closed for today," The Overlord crossed his arms with a smug smile on his face. "And it seems to be that you guys are the ones who are going to make 'some moves' on him."

"I swear we didn't think of an org-" Manty's mouth was swiftly covered by Ghoss, who giggled and murmured something that sounded like "Keep it PG-13!"

"Well, it's almost time for me and my vassal-to-be to meet the Senators," Laharl gestured an arm. "Release him, Goleck."

The golem obeyed and ceremoniously dropped Ash onto the floor. He hit the ground with a hard smack.

"Oof!"

"The Senators?" Gargo frowned. "I don't recall you seeking approval from the Senators when Flonne or the humans joined."

"That's because our dear phantom stirred up quite a ruckus when he invade my castle," Laharl replied in distaste. "Those bunch of old bags wanna know if I can keep him leashed. In other words, they want _gifts of assurance_ from me."

Try as he might, but Ash could not seem to connect the last two sentences Laharl said. All was too confusing, and the room had not stop spinning.

"How long are you gonna keep lying there?" The Overlord was glaring at him. "Well? Get up."

Ash faced the Overlord, opened his mouth... and threw up.

"Whoops, I think we really scared him bad." He thought he heard one of the vassals snickered.

* * *

**Next Episode**

Etna: Dark times descend…

Ash: I don't think I like the sound of that.

Etna: The Netherworld is challenged by a powerful crisis!

Ash: And you're always the source.

Etna: Mountains and land begin to submerge… The Overlord's Castle was plunged into the sea! Never has a crisis been so big! Never has this ever been recorded on the pages of Netherworld's history.

Ash: … Man, you're even more dramatic than before. Are you sure that isn't because you didn't appear in this fic for 2 chapters?

Etna: When all hope was lost, Etna, a scientist of extraordinary talents rose in attempts to battle against the crisis! But can she stop it alone?

Ash: Are you ever embarrassed for saying such things?

Etna: The crisis was caused by a berserk phantom. Can she find out a solution to save the Netherworld?

Ash: … Why do you have to drag me into this?

Etna: Next on Netherworld Sinks, Chapter 5: Clash between Science and Steel! Witness the greatest battle in the whole history!

Ash: What's the point of these 'Next Episode' previews when none of them are true?

Etna: Weeeell, they're fun. –grins-

Prinny: Reviews and love are appreciated, dood!

Eri: Hope you guys enjoy it. –bows- Expect a next chapter soon.


End file.
